Carpe Diem
by force majeur
Summary: Naruto tidak cemburu. Naruto bahkan bukan gay, karena faktanya hatinya hanya untuk Sakura, tapi kenapa ia tidak enak hati jika Gaara menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke. AU. Slash. WIP.


Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang author peroleh dari menulis fanfic ini. Oh, itu salah satu lirik lagu Simple Plan (I Can Wait Forever). Sekian.

Pairing: Gaara/Sasuke (pada akhirnya)

Rating: T untuk chapter ini

Peringatan: author dulu fanatik Milan dan tidak pernah minum bir.

* * *

**_Carpe Diem _**

**Chapter 1: Ia tidak cemburu**

* * *

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you are sitting there it's hard for me to look away..._

.-.

Naruto terbangun gara-gara dia ingin muntah.

Ia menutupi mulutnya, karena jujur, dia benci sekali muntah. Tapi tolong, kepalanya serasa dipukul dengan tongkat baseball, dia harus muntah atau dia bakal mati tersedak muntahnya sendiri seperti Jimi Hendrik. Bukan cara mati yang dia suka. Jika harus memilih, Naruto lebih memilih mati dengan cara yang heroik.

Naruto mengerang lagi karena dia bisa merasakan cairan tak mengenakkan merambat naik ke tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha menelannya lagi…ok menjijikkan, tapi daripada cairan itu naik dan menyentuh saraf perasa di pangkal lidahnya, itu lebih menjijikkan lagi.

Bangun tidur dan berpikir cara mati yang lebih dia suka…alkohol.

Ia melirik jendela, masih gelap, berarti itu hanya beberapa jam setelah ia dan Gaara memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia jarang terbangun secepat ini.

Naruto menarik nafas dan berusaha mencari kedamaian untuk perutnya yang sedang berrgejolak dan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Kenapa dia harus minum sebanyak itu ketika ia tahu nanti dia bakal hangover coba?

Karena tadi malam ada pertandingan Milan lawan Juventus. Kau tidak hidup di negara ini jika tidak nonton sepak bola dan minum bir, kan? Apalagi jika tuan rumahnya bahkan tidak mabuk setelah minum bergelas-gelas bir selama pertandingan dan bahkan setelahnya masih minum. Naruto berhenti menghitung berapa kaleng yang Gaara minum setelah kaleng ketiga dan itu baru empat puluh lima menit yang pertama, demi Tuhan! Sedangkan Sasuke satu kaleng saja sudah angkat tangan dan tidur begitu saja di samping Gaara, berkata terlalu pusing dan lelah untuk melanjutkan pertadingan yang lain.

Kata orang, orang Asia hanya butuh sebotol bir untuk mabuk, sedangkan orang kulit putih butuh lebih dari dua botol. Buktinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Pertandingan selesai dengan Milan menang dengan tendangan pinalti. Buruk sekali permainan Juve kali ini. Permainan Milan musim ini bisa dibilang terburuk selama 23 tahun dia hidup melihat Serie A dan Juve bisa lebih buruk lagi. Jika mereka bisa kalah dengan tim yang bermain buruk di musim ini, permainan Juve bisa dibilang sampah tadi. Rekor tak terkalahkan musim ini hilang sudah.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, dan memberinya senyum paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah sebelum memberinya dan Gaara "tidur duluan".

Temannya itu tidak pernah suka dengan Serie A, ia menganggap orang Italia hanya bagus dalam bertahan dan selalu saja licik. Ha! Dasar orang Jepang. Untunglah ada Gaara yang lebih menyukai sepak bola dengan segala sisi buruknya. Dia adalah teman terbaik Naruto untuk masalah sepak bola, dia jarang ngomong, selalu membiarkan Naruto berbicara dan tidak mengejek Juventus seperti Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir, menutup mata dengan lengannya, tidak bisa, memang harus dimuntahkan. Dia selalu kalah dengan tubuhnya setelah minum-minum, dia selalu muntah pada akhirnya, layaknya manusia-manusia lain yang kebanyakan minum. Naruto tidak ingat berapa pak bir yang dibawa Gaara dan berapa kaleng yang ia minum…

Dia melompat berdiri karena tiba-tiba cairan yang ada di perutnya sudah tidak mau lagi diam di sana. Naruto baru mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkahi tubuh Gaara dan Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya menuju kamar mandi ketika ia menyadari Gaara—yang tidur menghadap Sasuke—memegang tangan Sasuke yang tidur dengan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut kecuali kepala dan tangan kirinya.

Naruto menelan cairan pahit dari mulutnya.

Gaara memegangi tangan Sasuke seakan itu hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Seperti memegangi tangan seseorang yang kau khawatirkan ketika akan menyeberang jalan. Lembut. Tidak memaksa. Mungkin jika ia berpikir tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya, ia akan memeluk Sasuke begitu saja. Naruto berpikir apakah Gaara sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto berpikir apakah Sasuke akan marah jika ia tahu Gaara memeganginya saat ia tidur.

Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya sejak pindah ke negara ini. Lama sekali. Mereka sudah menjadi teman satu rumah bertahun-tahun. Ia tahu kebiasaan Sasuke sebagaimana Sasuke mengerti kebiasaannya di luar kepala. Bahkan Itachi sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai penggangu yang tinggal bersama adiknya. Sasuke sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah pacaran, dengan lelaki atau wanita manapun. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan Sakura (cewek tercantik yang pernah Naruto tahu). Selama ini Naruto berpikir bahwa yang ada di kepala Sasuke adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan kakaknya dalam berbagai hal.

Sasuke anti-sosial sampai ke tulang sumsumnya, hanya beberapa orang yang ia anggap teman. Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak punya hati. Ia yakin di otaknya tidak ada tempat untuk hal-hal seperti cinta. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke gay...

Namun Sasuke tidak keberatan Gaara ada di apartemen mereka sama seperti jika Itachi atau Sakura datang ke apartemen mereka.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak jadi muntah karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun ia tetap menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar asrama Gaara, berusaha muntah lagi.

Tidak. Naruto tidak cemburu.

* * *

Catatan: Aku pikir harus ada pengganti untuk "The Love Within" dengan fanfik yang lain. Konsepnya juga tidak jauh berbeda, hanya aku buat jauh lebih pendek.

Jadi...

review?


End file.
